


melting at your touch

by entrechat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, I have an oral fixation, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, OsaSuna Week, Osamu has a grudge match against the sun, Pining, Summer, They're third years in this, ice pops, im sorry mom, like a lot of kissing, this is a date but neither of them say it, this was just an excuse to talk about mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/pseuds/entrechat
Summary: The swell of heat that marked the presence of summer was never Osamu’s favorite thing. The season itself was actually quite desirable, with time away from school and the constant pressure from his brother when it came to volleyball practice. Third year had already been stressful enough since he revealed his disinterest in continuing volleyball post high school to Atsumu. However, It also gave him ample amounts of downtime to try new foods that came with summer or polish up new recipes that he had been working on. The major issue was the sweltering feeling of the sun trying to cook him like he was an ingredient in the celestial body’s recipe.Osamu tended to avoid coming into contact with the blinding rays of the sun, opting to stay in the air conditioned haven of his home. The only problem being that he was always weak to Rintarou’s every plea, even if it was him asking if Osamu would go with him to the park to get ice pops on a whim. If being in the heat meant getting a chance to spend time with Rintarou, Osamu would be damned if he didn’t take it.Suna Rintarou was worth it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	melting at your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy OsaSuna Week !!  
> I won't be participating in the whole week but I have two other fics beside this one planned so I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Day 1 - Tier 2 - Ice Pops/Summer
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and would make my day. Shoutout to my Beta, Dylan again for taking the time to look over this for me. I love you <3
> 
> Dylan Comment of the Fic: OH MY GOD EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWW OSAMU NEEDS TO BE IMPRISONED NOW HES FUCKING DISGUSTING
> 
> Happy Reading !!

The swell of heat that marked the presence of summer was never Osamu’s favorite thing. The season itself was actually quite desirable, with time away from school and the constant pressure from his brother when it came to volleyball practice. Third year had already been stressful enough since he revealed his disinterest in continuing volleyball post high school to Atsumu. However, It also gave him ample amounts of downtime to try new foods that came with summer or polish up new recipes that he had been working on. The major issue was the sweltering feeling of the sun trying to cook him like he was an ingredient in the celestial body’s recipe.

Osamu tended to avoid coming into contact with the blinding rays of the sun, opting to stay in the air conditioned haven of his home. The only problem being that he was always weak to Rintarou’s every plea, even if it was him asking if Osamu would go with him to the park to get ice pops on a whim. If being in the heat meant getting a chance to spend time with Rintarou, Osamu would be damned if he didn’t take it.

Suna Rintarou was worth it.

That’s how he found himself sitting on a park bench, painfully aware of the fact that a bead of sweat was already making its way down his neck and soaking into the collar of his shirt, waiting for one Suna Rintarou to show up. If it had been anyone else to ask, Osamu would have rejected it in an instant. Nothing would have been good enough to force him out of the house and sweat within an inch of his life just for some human contact outside of his family. However, the copious amounts of romantic feelings he had been harboring for a certain dark haired middle blocker with a permanent lazy expression had him going against his own morals. It wasn’t like he felt like he had something to prove, it was just that he enjoyed Rintarou’s company so much; raging heat and personal introspection be damned.

Osamu just wished it didn’t have to be so damn _hot._

All grievances he had with the sun at that particular moment, like the fact that he was convinced some of the skin on the back of his legs had seared off when he stood from the bench, melted away at the sight of Rintarou bounding towards him with a slightly amused expression and the smallest wave. If the weather was hot then Rintarou could only be classified as _blistering._

Meeting Rintarou halfway, Osamu finally noticed the unusual grin on the other’s face. “What’s got ya smilin’ like that?” He questioned with a tilt to his head.

“You looked so uncomfortable right then. Look.” Rintarou let out a soft laugh while he lifted his phone to show Osamu a picture. Uncomfortable was quite correct, what with the photo of Osamu’s pained grimace. His head was tipped up to the sky and he was squinting like the sun had personally offended him. Which, in Osamu’s opinion, it had.

“Quit laughin’, it’s not that funny.”

“It’s hilarious. What could possibly have happened to get that look from you?”

“It’s hot, alright?” Osamu whined a bit more than he intended to. When he realized how indignant he sounded a soft pink hue rose to his cheeks. He was glad he could play it off as the heat from the sky and not his embarrassment if Rintarou were to ask. He didn’t, instead opting to sooth Osamu’s troubles.

“Well, that’s why I said we should get ice pops. Come on, you delicate flower.”

Osamu snorted at the jab, but allowed Rintarou to grab him by the hand and drag him across the park to a small ice cream stand. Osamu tried to ignore the way his head lurched into his throat at the innocent contact, eyes flitting down to where they were connected and sighed with content. There was obviously no meaning behind it, Rintarou was simply guiding him. But Osamu didn’t let the fact that they could’ve easily walked side by side without touching escape him.

Standing in front of the ice cream stand, Rintarou finally released Osamu’s hand, eyes scanning across the many flavors slowly. Osamu, on the other hand, raked his gaze across the options as fast as he could, quickly taking in the variety so he could pick as soon as possible. He hummed decidedly, rocking back and forth on his feet before meeting the gaze of the older man running the stand. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out his wallet with a small smile.

“Cola, please.”

“And I’ll have, cherry,” Rintarou added soon after.

Osamu exchanged the money notes for two popsicles, handing Rintarou his and waving off the beginnings of a protest before they could get anywhere. He had to assure Rintarou that he didn’t mind paying for the both of them twice before the argument was given up on entirely and they began a steady pace of walking the perimeter of the park to try and find a more shaded area to sit. Osamu let himself get temporarily lost in the taste of his ice pop, sighing at the temporary relief coming from the chill of the treat. Each appreciative lick brought a burst of flavor and the calming edge, working to lower his body temperature and heighten his mood. He was so entranced with the taste that he almost missed Rintarou pointing out one of the larger trees they could sit under. Osamu merely nodded to show he had heard and followed along. Planting himself in a soft patch of grass, Osamu let his back meet the trunk of the tree. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and he took a sharp bite out of his popsicle, shuddering at the cold.

“You’re an animal,” Rintarou mused, shaking Osamu from his daze. When met with a questioning look Rintarou gave a half-hearted gesture, frowning. “I can’t believe you just bite your ice cream like that.”

“I’m sorry for not wanting to risk having the whole thing melt down my hands,” Osamu challenged, arching his eyebrow at the line of juice that had just touched Rintarou’s fingers. Osamu took another bite, not breaking eye contact with Rintarou. He reveled in the small shudder his actions caused, allowing himself to laugh when Rintarou whined at the feeling of stickiness lacing his fingers. Osamu had to finally look away when Rintarou licked a stripe over the juice that had come in contact with his skin, fighting a blush once more.

Here lies the problem:

Osamu, being the food enthusiast he is, manages to finish his ice pop before Rintarou is even halfway done with his. Osamu then finds himself staring at Rintarou’s mouth while he alternates between talking and lapping at the frozen food. Osamu, completely regretting every choice he has ever made that led up to this moment, can only think about kissing Rintarou stupid. If there was an award for most unintelligent thought, Osamu would be the current recipient of it. While kissing Rintarou, in theory, was a lovely sentiment, actually going through with it while Osamu still hadn’t worked up the courage to confess his feelings was ridiculous. But, he could just lean in and — no, it was ridiculous. Osamu physically shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts.

“What was that?” Rintarou pressed, popsicle just barely touching his lips, pausing his action when he noticed Osamu’s movement.

“Huh? Oh, nothin’ to worry ‘bout.”

Rintarou gave a placating shrug, but Osamu mentally lectured himself for his carelessness. He leaned his head back until it thumped against the soft bark and he let his eyes slowly drag to the side so he could catch Rintarou in his peripherals. The sight was always so heart wrenching, if he was in denial about his feelings he would think he was having a cardiac episode. Then with one lingering glance Osamu’s breath hitched at the line of cherry red juice dribbling down Rintarou’s chin at a pace so excruciatingly slow it was a feat. One specifically designed to make Osamu go insane.

Osamu grit his teeth together harshly, recognizing the fact that Rintarou hadn’t registered the sticky disturbance based on the fact that he had made no move to wipe it away yet. He forced a slow breath to calm himself down, trying to look anywhere but the red staining Rintarou’s lips. That itself proved to be extremely difficult. One fleeting glance that lingered just a bit too long was all it took. A small breath between licks at the ice pop where Rintarou pulled back just enough and the offending line of red disappearing down his chin and starting down his neck sent Osamu into action.

Osamu blew strands of grey fringe from his face and turned to plant his hands on either side of Rintarou’s head against the tree. The surface provided little leverage but he hovered with his core strength, mouth ghosting over Rintarou’s. He paused when the brunette’s eyes went wide, lips parted and waiting for permission. A tense moment washed over Osamu and he wondered for a moment if this was a huge miscalculation on his part. It was instantly remedied when a low whine entered his ears and the space between them was closed.

It started as a tentative kiss, Rintarou initiating a soft press of lips. However, Osamu’s plans had moved far beyond that and he took the control easily. He moved one head to hold the side of Rintarou’s face, angling his head so he could lean into the kiss deeper, and pressed his tongue to the seam of Rintarou’s lips. The first thought was that he tasted awfully like the cherry ice pop he’d been eating and the sweet undertones were inviting. His second thought was that kissing Rintarou was far better than he had imagined, even if it was a little awkward and sloppy. It took a few seconds to gain a comfortable pace, teeth having hit just a bit. Eventually, Osamu had shifted back to sitting, pulling Rintarou halfway into his lap, half an ice pop laying forgotten in the grass. The closer proximity allowed for them to slot their mouths together easier, and when Osamu tugged at Rintarou’s bottom lip ever so slightly, he preened at the soft groan it drew.

He was instantly grateful for the privacy sitting behind a large tree at the edge of a park provided, because when Osamu drew back and his eyes zeroed in on a sticky trail of melted popsicle, he barely wasted a second before he leaned forward and licked a stripe up Rintarou’s neck. The brunette bristled at the sudden sensation, but sighed easily, craning his head to the side in a silent encouragement. When the entire line had been swiped up, and Osamu’s tongue darted over Rintarou’s bottom lip, he immediately dove back in. His hands splayed out over the expanse of Rintarou’s back, and he relished the little noises he swallowed into his own mouth. Rintarou’s hands had worked their way into grey locks, torn between weaving his fingers through it or tugging at it. He went with the latter, pulling back from the kiss with a small satisfied grin at the sound it caused. Rintarou took a moment to gain his breath, nudging his forehead into Osamu’s lightly.

“If I knew this was all it took I would’ve asked you to get ice pops sooner,” Rintarou mused, voice slightly hoarse.

“Yer just so messy, I couldn’t take it.”

Rintarou raised an eyebrow, the only other indicator of emotion on his otherwise lazy but flushed expression. “Do you want to get ice pops at your house?”

Osamu snorted a bit too loudly to be attractive, meeting Rintarou’s eyes with incredulity dripping off his features. “Do I look like I wanna risk bein’ interrupted by ‘Tsumu?”

“Then mine?” There was a hopeful twinge to the question that Osamu didn’t miss.

“As long as I can keep kissin’ ya, Rin.”

Osamu let Rintarou climb out of his lap, offering a hand to help the former up. The walk to Rintarou’s house was filled with idle conversation and a few two many intermissions where Osamu found himself pushing Rintarou against the walls of an alley or dipping behind tall hedges to steal a few more short but satiating kisses.

“We’re like one block away, you’re incorrigible,” Rintarou commented, mumbling against Osamu’s lips but clutching the front of his shirt all the same.

“Can ya blame me? I’m makin’ up for lost time here.”

Osamu’s eye fluttered shut as he pressed back into Rintarou, slotting their mouths together is a more languid kiss than the rest has been. The shade and cool surface of the bricks gave a break from the assault the sun was hellbent on dishing out. Osamu’s hands found their grip on Rintarou’s hips, skin almost burning from the minimal contact, fingers slipping under his shirt for any form of purchase on his body. Both of them sank into the moment, Rintarou moving to grip Osamu’s arms to hold himself steady. Osamu pressed their bodies flush together, slotting one of his knees between Rintarou’s legs and smirking lightly through the kiss at the sound it caused. Each shift in the kiss, whether it be who was leading or which way their mouths had fit together, Osamu found himself melting. Something about the hints of cherry and the feeling of his lips pressed against Rintarou’s felt like getting cold water poured over his head. He had never thought simply kissing someone would be able to elicit this sort of feeling. No matter how many times he had thought about what it would be like to kiss Rintarou or the actual kisses he’d had -- which he could count on one hand -- it had never been like _this._ Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was the person himself, tightly held in his hands and responding to each of his movements in kind.

Rintarou quickly pushed against Osamu, pressing his tongue into Osamu’s mouth. He ran it along the roof of Osamu’s mouth, moving one hand to hold the side of Osamu’s face and angle it to deepen the kiss. Osamu huffed out of his nose, happily allowing Rintarou to move him, savoring the feeling. Feeling heat from the sun was less than what Osamu liked doing, but the heat from Rintarou’s mouth and touch was distracting enough to quench his thirst.

So yeah, the summer heat would never be Osamu’s favorite thing. But Suna Rintarou made it worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out and yell at me on twitter @matsucockwa


End file.
